ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
War Machine Armor Mark II
|B2 = |B3 = |B4 = }} |image = |based = War Machine Armor (Earth-616) |appearances = Iron Man 3 Avengers: Age of Ultron |continuity = Marvel Cinematics Universe (Earth-199999) |creator = Tony Stark |user = James Rhodes |affiliations = Avengers |markno = Mark II (2) |codename = War Machine |class = War Machine Armor |type = War Machine Mark II Suit |armorcolor = Black and Silver Platings |height = User's Height |status = Active |color = Green |power = Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II |systems = Status System Prepulsion System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark I) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) |composition = Titanium Plating |specialfeats = N/A |weightlvl = -- |strengthlvl = -- |preceded = War Machine Armor Mark I |followed = Iron Patriot Armor (former) }} The War Machine Armor Mark II is the second version of the War Machine Armor built and created by Tony Stark for his best friend Rhodey. It is the successor to the War Machine Armor Mark I and is the final and completed version of the armor, which succeeded the Mark 22 Prototype Suit. The armor was later repainted and given more upgrades by A.I.M., turning it into the Iron Patriot Armor. Armor Design The War Machine Mark II is an improved version of the original War Machine suit , and is less bulky and more maneuverable than it's predecessor. The armor has black and silver platings overall, with a few golden platings on some areas. It has a large and powerful repulsor Machine Gun attached to it's back, and it has a horizontal rectangular shaped Arc Reactor on it's chest piece. Weaponry Repulsors The armor has standard Repulsors. Unibeam The armor has a standard, powerful Unibeam. History Iron Man 3 Prelude Tony wants the Mark II armor back.But he made War Machine Mark II also known as Iron Patriot (before the painting-upgrades it was War Machine Mark II) so he won't have the government on his door all day. The suit is shown after it is painted and become Iron Patriot. Iron Patriot is now on the army and Tony believes its good cause he doesn't want to be Iron Man every day.The reasons for taking the Mark II is because Justin Hammer's change to it was a big insult for him. The Age of Ultron 'Lifting Mjolnir' The armor's gauntlet was used by Rhodey in an attempt to lift Mjolnir alongside Tony Stark, who was wearing the Mark 43 gauntlet. 'Battle of Sokovia' Rhodes used this armor to fight in the air battle against Ultron's forces with the Mark 45. Other Media Iron Man 3 - The Official Game (former) (current) |iso8 = (current) (former) |time = 1 hour, 56 minutes, 59 seconds |xp = 30,000 XP (former) 12,500 XP (current) |info = }} The War Machine Armor Mark II is a playable armor in Iron Man 3: The Official Game. It was pre-released with the game, and categorized under the Unibeam Blast section, featuring the Unibeam Blast special power. ---- ---- Notes * There are no current notes available on this topic, as of the moment. Trivia * There are no current trivia available on this topic, as of the moment. Gallery War_Machine_2.png Gtrgrtrthrthrt.png Wm_mk_2.jpg Hot-toys-iron-man-3-war-machine-mark-ii-16-scale-limited-edition-collectible-figure-01.jpg|War Machine Mk II Action Figure Photo(769).jpg WM_MK2_(2)-_Game.png Photo(339).JPG| Photo(1136).png| Photo(1142).jpg| References * There are no References to display. External Links * * * ---- Category:Marvel Universe Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Armors